La enfermedad del amor saihinasaso
by Zchakall
Summary: una historia algo curiosa bueno espero que els guste aunque yo ya lo hbaiia publicad en otros foros salu2 ;
1. Chapter 1

La enfermedad del amor

Cap 1.- conocer

~sai~  
te conoci aquella tarde en la ventana de tu casa al mirar la mirada de tus ojos,  
que estaban llenos de lagrimas eran como la nieve derritiendose,me dolio el corazon que me miraste con esos ojos llenos de tristeza,te metiste y cerraste la ventana fuertemente dejandome solo...

al dia siguiente corri como loco,busque por todo el dia,como perro sin amo.

!Te habias ido ya! y ya nunca volvi ver esa mirada vaga y triste, tu recuerdo triste de ti pisaba mi corazon por ver esa tristeza que tenias,cual es el camino que debo de seguir,que te llevaba para siempre conmigo, no se quien soy ni lo que digo...pero voy y te sigo

~hinata~  
el amor se aleja del amor, como aquel chico ojiazul que se fue y regreso,pero este se habia quedado con la chica de ojos color esmeralda, y ami dejandome sola, aunque haya mucha gente me siento sola.....soy alguien no deseado en la vida, quiziera que alguien me amara y me sacara de este infierno...que es la soledad.

pero un dia conoci a alguien que me observo,sin lastima,y me miro de distinta forma quize salir,pero no pude me acobarde como siempre y hui como una idiota que soy,me dijieron que partiera a un entrenamiento en la aldea de la nieve,me dio casi igual por que nadie me necesitaba aunque ese chico me dejo impactada....

~sasori~

quien nada es adquirido nunca por el su su debilidad ni su valor y cuando cree abrir sus brazos,su sombra es la de una cruz.y cuando cree abrazar su dicha, la tritutra. mi vida es un extraño y doloroso divorcio...

pero una noche en el camino hacia la aldea de la nieve conoci a una persona, al parecer tenia hipotermia y estaba muy enferma iba solo con dos ninjas a el cargo de ella al parecer,un conejo blanco moria del frio por no encontrar su hogar la chica apesar de estar enferma, fue y lo ayudo le dio su abrigo para que este este mas calido y pueda vivir,los ninjas no estaban y se habian ido a traer comida y buscar leña las piernas de la chica temblaban y esta cayo en la nieve casi hecha hielo....fui ayudarla le preste mi tunica y unas sabanas que tenia la deje recostada en su tienda de acampar esta abrio los ojos muy lentamente y solo alcanzo a decir gracias.  
no supe que decir nose porque hice esta estupidez pero bese esos labios frios casi partidos y me fui rapidamente con el sabor de aquella shinobi....


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2.-llegada

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, pensando que todo era un sueño, y así lo pensé, aquel pelirrojo jamás lo olvidare, no olvidare mi primer beso, pasaron 6 meses desde aquel incidente; me había hecho mas fuerte según yo, iba cumplir 16 en unos días, diciembre… invierno, mi época preferida del año, porque hay mas paz y la gente tiende a cambiar; llegue konoha había cumplido mi entrenamiento, tropecé con aquel chico ojiazul,  
Naruto: ¡hola! Hinata, ¿como has estado? tenia mucho que no te veía por aquí hehe (con el tono feliz e hiperactivo de siempre le dijo a la ojiblanca)  
Hinata: bien, gracias Naruto-kun, es que estuve entrenando en la aldea de la nieve, y tu ¿como has estado? (le dije en un tono serio y sin tartamudeos como antes solía hacerlo)  
Naruto: soca, bueno yo, hehe(se ruborizan sus mejillas) ya le confesé mi amor a sakura-chan y soy novio de ella hehe  
Hinata :ya veo me alegro por ti Naruto-kun(no me había sorprendido porque ya sabia que esto iba a ocurrir pronto)  
de pronto se acerca un chico de color de pelo negro y una mirada muy penetratante...era el aquel chico que vi, hace 6 meses, mi corazón latía fuertemente, quería que alguien me arrancara mi corazón porque parecía que se saldría de mi pecho, no me podía mover, era como una piedra en el rio cuando la arrojan.

Por las calles de la aldea vi a esa chica, de hace 6 meses que vi en la ventana, no a cambiado mucho, solo que es mas hermosa, al parecer estaba con Naruto, decidí acercarme para saludarles. Decidí sonreír, pero no por falsedad, si no porque lo hacia realmente, con sentimiento la mire fijamente a los ojos pero ella desviaba su mirada, no se por que lo hacia, pero por lo que veo es tímida  
Sai: hola chicos  
Hinata: h-hola  
Naruto: hola Sai  
Naruto: te presento a Hinata, ella fue mi compañera en la escuela ninja y estuvo conmigo en el examen chuunin.  
Me sorprendió un poco, pero me dio gracia su ruborizacion y solté una pequeña risa burlesca  
Naruto: de que te ríes eh?!

volteándome a ver con cara de ingenuo y algo tonto  
Sai: nada, Naruto .Mucho gusto Hinata-san, yo me llamo Sai  
Hinata: i-igualmente Sai-kun, etto me tengo que ir a mi casa, sumimase adiós  
(la chica se fue corriendo rápidamente, volteo un instante y al parecer dio una pequeña sonrisa Sai, pensó que fue para el, y estaba en lo correcto la chica le había dado una sonrisa, queriendo dar a conocer que lo quiere volver haber de nuevo. Naruto no comprendía y empezó a mirarlo extrañadamente y con una cara algo torpita para el shinobi ojiazul.

Como ya habían pasado los 6 meses de que Sasori y deidara fueron por el Jinchuuriki de 8 colas, que por cierto fue una batalla muy difícil para los dos akatsuki, fue la pelea mas dura y larga que tuvo Sasori y Deidara en su vida.  
Deidara con una cara de satisfecho le pregunta a su maestro del "arte"  
Deidara: dannan, por que no nos divertimos un poco? eh?!  
yo algo cansado, tenia razón Deidara, este viaje a sido muy tedioso, y aburrido  
Sasori: en que?; en medio de este lugar no hay nada, es un pueblo aburrido que solo estaremos aquí un día  
deidara: mmmmm sasori-dannan, si no sales tu, no significa que yo no salga y me aburre aquí ,como un hongo así que... nos vemos (y el shinobi salta por la ventana)  
Sasori en su mente sentado en una silla de madera vieja, el muy pensativo  
**por las calles del algún lugar va aquella shinobi de piel blanca y unos ojos muy puros, y sus cabellos eran color del anochecer. Ya no importa a donde vaya en este roto tiempo, ya no es mi amor: el que quiera hablarle. Debo de olvidarme de aquella persona porque esto va contra mi, tengo que olvidar, quien le amo y le ilumina de lejos para que no caiga, tengo que olvidar....


End file.
